1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a coil spring of a suspension system to a vehicle body and method of mounting the coil spring to the vehicle body. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a structure and method which are adapted to simplify and facilitate mounting the coil spring to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coil springs such as those used as suspension springs, which have an essentially vertically oriented axis, are known to be mounted between a suspension component and a vehicle body in a manner wherein a lower end of the coil spring is supported on the suspension component such as a lower link, and wherein an upper end is attached to the body component via a spring seat.